Feels Like Home
by CosmicTwilight
Summary: It's her final moments in the past as she prepares to return to the future, a trip over the thoughts of the youngest Moon Senshi before she returns to Crystal Tokyo.


**Feels Like Home**

Written by Cosmictwilight

**Standard Disclaimers**: All standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did but unfortunately I do not. All names are NA aside from Setsuna who I prefer over Trista. Reenie is spelt this way because I prefer it.

**Authors Notes: **This idea came about while I was randomly watching the news surprisingly, but after a while I found the companion music for this piece is **Feels Like Home by Edwina Hayes. **I would love to hear what your thoughts are so as always reviews are greatly appreciated!

She sat with her arms on the ledge of the window to her bedroom, the breeze brushing through her pink hair as it draped over her shoulder. She relished the view she had as she stared out into the clear sky, the sounds and the sights were so different to the palace. When she had been told by Sailor Pluto after the battle with Nehelenia that she must return to the future she was surprised that she felt so at ease here she almost forgot this wasn't her time.

So much had happened over the last several months, she had found a new friend in Hotaru, a friend who she otherwise didn't have in the future. Then there was Helios, she didn't want to admit to herself how much she really cared for him. The thought of leaving him behind tore her heart in two, and then there were her parents and her mother's guardians.

"Reenie?"

She snapped her head around and found Serena standing in the doorway with Luna and Diana in her arms. She nodded and the woman walked into the room looking around at her bags that were in a group in the middle of the room.

"I was just looking out at the city," Reenie whispered, Luna and Diana jumped on the bed. "Crystal Tokyo doesn't hold the same beauty." Serena paused listening to her daughter from the future suddenly sound so much older than the ten years old she looked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Serena answered quickly, "Darien's here."

Serena didn't say anything else instead she grabbed a few of the bags in the middle of the room, "I'll meet you downstairs?" Reenie nodded her hand grasping the handle of her last suitcase. Luna followed her charge out the room leaving Diana who jumped across the bed until she rested on the main part of the suitcase.

"Are you ready to go home Reenie?" Diana asked her charge with a small smile.

"Yeah," Reenie answered sadly, the truth was that she was excited to see her parents again but she wasn't ready to say goodbye to everyone in the past. She looked around the room once more to double check she had everything before she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

She was mentally preparing herself for all the goodbyes, she heard Darien being questioned by her grandfather when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Let me get that for you squirt?" Reenie jumped when she heard the voice, Sammy was standing beside her. She realised she'd not seen him as much and noticed just how much he'd grown since her first trip to the past. He now looked like the fourteen year old he was, his arms a little more buff than she recalled. He took the suitcase from her and the two walked down the stairs with smiles on their face.

"So you'll drop her off at the airport?" Ken confirmed with his daughter's boyfriend when Reenie and Sammy joined them.

"I won't leave until she's on that plane sir," Darien admitted, Serena stood behind him listening intently to the conversation. Ellen Tsukinio walked into the room carrying a little cloth bag filled with fresh cookies.

"These are for you Reenie," Ellen answered handing the child the small bag. "These are for you to eat on your way home, I've given Serena a bigger box full of goodies as well. I have a feeling if I didn't give you your own you wouldn't get any at all."

Reenie looked up at the woman as tears fought for release; she dropped the cookies and threw herself into the older woman. She relished all the moments both good and bad she had with this woman, she only wished she could tell her that she was her granddaughter, she didn't have one to her knowledge in the future.

"Come on," Ellen gently scolded fighting back her own tears, "no more crying, you'll be back before you know it."

"Thank you for everything gra-Aunt Ellen," Reenie sobbed pulling away, she picked up the cookies. "I'll treasure them."

"For all of five minutes before they are in her stomach," Serena teased from behind Darien. Reenie looked at Ken and climbed on the chair he sat in to give him a hug, the man wouldn't admit it but the girl reminded him so much of his daughter, he was actually sad to see her go.

"You be a good girl for your parents huh Reenie?" Ken asked, she nodded looking up at him.

"I promise, thank you for having me here Uncle Ken."

"We need to go or she'll miss her flight," Serena spoke up interrupting the moment. The pink haired girl reached for her suitcase once more as the three of them said their goodbyes walking out to Darien's car. She climbed in the pack while Darien put her last bag in the boot with Diana climbing into the back with her charge.

"Are you okay Reenie?" Serena asked as they drove to the park where the girl had made her first appearance. Reenie didn't answer instead reflecting on everything that had happened.

When she had first arrived in the past she was barely six years old, she had defied the rules and gone in search of the silver crystal to become more like her mother. She helped her mother's younger self fight battles no child should have to face, but she did it all in the name of love and justice.

Even she had to admit that when she arrived she was a brat, it wasn't until she returned to the future that she realised how much she missed the normalcy of the past, the anonymity, the chance to be normal. She liked normal, but she loved her training as a Sailor Scout too.

After a few moments the park finally came into view and her heart picked up its pace, she wasn't ready for this. Everything was happening so quick, she didn't want to say her goodbyes because these were final. She would not be coming back ever, this was it she was going back to a future and beginning her training as heir to the throne.

A million questions poured through her mind when the car came to a stop, Diana jumped on her shoulder like she usually did and the two got out of the car. Darien walked over to the boot popping it open.

"So which of these are you actually taking home?" Darien asked with a small laugh.

"You probably won't want most of these because you've got stuff at the palace," Serena pointed out.

"I want them all," Reenie piped up quickly, "these are things you all got for me, and grandma and grandpa. I want to keep them with me."

Darien pulled out the two bags along with her suitcase before closing the boot again, Serena grabbed one of the bags while he grabbed the others and they started towards the lake. "Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

"No," Reenie looked down sadly, each moment bringing closer the sad reality that she was leaving. With not a single word she threw down her suitcase, "I don't want to go!" She raced off as quick as she could leaving her younger parents staring after her.

She ran as fast as she could tears falling quickly down her cheeks, her heart rate accelerated, she felt her cheeks rise in temperature and stopped herself near the playground. This was the same playground she met Hotaru and the same one she'd been taken captive by the dream fairies and Queen Badiyanu. Everywhere she looked memories hit her like a wall of bricks and the more she felt she didn't want to leave.

"Reenie honey?" Reenie turned around and saw her mother looking at her concerned. She wiped her eyes muttering a quick apology.

"There's no need to apologise," Serena knelt down to the child so she was at eye level with her resting her hand on her shoulder and brushing some hair out of her eyes. "My sweet pretty girl."

"I don't want to go Mommy," Reenie cried, "I'm going to miss you all so much."

"My darling daughter," Serena started, "we are all going to miss you so much, you have no idea. But you will have us in the future and we love you just the same there."

"It's just not the same," she stomped her foot in frustration as she wailed. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"Don't think of it as goodbye sweetie think of it as see you soon," Serena comforted her pulling the girl into a hug tightly. "You've had so many experiences here and I want you to treasure them. You've made me so proud to know that I will have a daughter who is as strong as you are."

Reenie looked up at her mother her red eyes burning into her mother's blue ones. "We couldn't be prouder of the woman you have become and we know that Crystal Tokyo will be safe under your guidance and protection."

"How do you know?" Her voice was soft and hesitant.

"Because you have a heart just like your mothers," a gentle voice cut in, the two young women turned around and saw Hotaru standing with a box in her hands. "Everyone is waiting for you Reenie."

"Hotaru," Reenie cried the tears falling again. "But you aren't in the future!"

"I'll be waiting for you in the future princess," Hotaru promised as she pulled herself from her mother's grasp and raced up to her friend. "I bought you a little something, Michelle helped me with it."

Reenie gratefully took the box from her friend while Serena mouthed a thank you to the girl with a smile. The box was bright pink with a black ribbon; she carefully undid the ribbon pulling open the lid. Inside the box sat a small canvas with a painted picture of herself and Hotaru. "It's perfect," Reenie cried, "Thank you!" Holding the canvas she caught a sparkle and picked up a bracelet with a charm on it, it held a crescent moon and the symbol of Saturn in pendants on the edge.

"Now you can have me with you all the time," Hotaru promised holding up her own . "We should get back to everyone else?"

"Okay," Reenie whimpered holding the box close, the three young women made their way back to the others with Reenie's steps slowing the closer they got. She took a deep breath when she found everyone standing on the dock.

"There she is," Raye said quickly announcing their arrival. Everyone moved closer but Setsuna stood with Darien at the edge of the platform where all Reenie's things were. Luna and Artemis were giving their own goodbye to their daughter when Reenie joined them.

Serena stay with her young daughter as she went from person to person whispering her goodbyes and giving them a hug her tears kept falling.

"Come on, be a big girl now," Amara said sternly earning a glare from Darien. "you'll get the rest of us crying."

Michelle giggled at this as did Lita and Mina.

"Thank you for everything everyone," Reenie said honestly, "I've learnt so much from being here, not just from my training but from each and every one of you." That was it, the older women started to wipe their eyes with the realisation that this would be the last time they would see the girl until she born into this life. "I'm going to miss each and every one of you."

The pink haired child turned around to her parents ignoring Setsuna for a moment, "but I'm going to miss you most of all Mommy and Daddy." Serena picked the child up as best as she could with Darien wrapping his arms around the door, his own eyes a little red and looking like he was about to cry himself. "Thank you for being there for me when I needed it."

"Oh Reenie," Serena cried releasing her own tears now not able to hold them back.

"I promise I'll do you all proud," Reenie promised. "I love you all."

Darien didn't say a word as Setsuna cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Are you ready small lady?" Reenie nodded, this was it, only a few more minutes and she would no longer be in the past. "There's one more thing."

Setsuna held her hand out her staff appearing out of nowhere and tapping the ground, there was a flash of light, the sky turned purple. When the flash dimmed down Reenie froze at the familiar sensation around her.

"No," Reenie whispered in shock her hands quickly moving to dry her eyes. Standing at the edge of the platform with his hand outstretched towards her was Helios in his priest robe. "Helios!"

"Princess," Helios greeted, "I've come to escort you back to Crystal Tokyo."

Reenie looked between Setsuna and Helios not understands how this was possible. She stepped closer to the priest putting her spare hand in his allowing him to use his other hand to pick up her bags while she held onto her suitcase still with Diana on her shoulder. There was one more round of goodbyes when Setsuna joined the two at the edge of the platform.

"I'll be back after I've delivered Small Lady and Helios to the palace," Setsuna promised, she tapped her staff on the ground again, the purple faded from the sky and with a flash the three were gone.

**Crystal Tokyo 30****th**** Century**

Reenie stepped through the gate with Helios following behind her as she ran as fast as she could, he pulled her back by her hand looking down into her eyes.

"Princess, why are you in such a rush to get back?" Helios smirked at her.

"I haven't seen my family in almost a year," Reenie admitted a lot calmer now than she was when she first left. Helios dropped his bags on the ground pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips to hers. She didn't fight it, the kiss caught her unaware but she couldn't deny she wanted it. When he pulled away he found her red eyes looking up at him with adoration. After a few moments of gazing into his maidens eyes he grabbed her bags again and used his abilities to teleport to the palace.

Reenie felt the ground fade from underneath her before her feet touched solid ground again, she dropped her things recognising the familiar bed with the drapes, the curtains and the pictures lined along the vanity, it was her room.

"I'm going to go and let your parent's know that you have arrived," Helios told her moving towards the door.

"When did you get on such an informal level with everyone?" Reenie questioned, the priest just tapped his nose before leaving her alone. She raced towards the door to the balcony pausing behind it to close her eyes and concentrate making her uniform from the past faded into her royal dress. Using her hands she pushed the curtains back stepping out into the air admiring the view of her city.

She saw the differences between the two, but she also noticed the similarities. Resting her hands on the railings she took a deep breath, the moon was shining in the sky and she felt at ease. She would do what she could to protect this world, and she would make her parent's proud – both past and present.

She was Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice and she would not let anybody get in the way of the peaceful world her parents had fought so hard for.


End file.
